


SteveTony Drabble

by panna_acida



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good with long stories, so here the drabble i'm going to write for this fandom. I only hope are decent seeing this is the first time i'm writing this two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm

Steve isn’t sure how Tony ended in his room, or even in his bed, but here he is, curled on the other side of the bed snoring, on top of the bed sheet.  
Reaching out an hand, just to grab the body of the other man and pull him on top of him, receiving only a content sigh and some other strange word.  
He isn’t sure why the warm body on top of him was so relaxing, after a rough mission. But here he is, with an arm wrapped around Tony waist, the goatee rasping on his chest, and the warm breath on his neck lulling back to sleep.  
Maybe sleeping like that isn’t a bad idea at all.


	2. Name

It’s not that he doesn’t believe in those shit about soul mates, it’s just that he believe in science. And soul mates are anything science related, but… here he was, stroking that name emended on his wrist, smiling, and looking outside at the night light.

“What are you doing?” a quiet and smooth voice reach his ears, followed by two strong arm, that close around his waist.

“Thinking” Tony said moving his hand to take back his forgotten coffee cup.

“mh mh” mumbled Steve, taking Tony free hand in his, and starting to rub a finger on the neatl and clear letter on his wrist.

“This all soul mates things is not proved, it can’t be real, or at last I always thought about not being real. But then one day you popped up in my life, and everything turned upside down. All my idea on the whole matter, all my will to never look at this” Tony moved a little the hand in Steve grip “but here i am, with you, your name, and all this. Incredible.” The man tuned out, still mumbling incoherent word, at last for Steve, that with a little kiss stopped the blabbing, and a little thug, forced the other man to raise from his spot.

“let’s go back inside, it’s time to sleep”

“but woooooork…” whined Tony, trying to move toward the lab.

“Before sleep, then work. Let’s go.” And with that Steve just moved toward the bedroom with a grumpy Tony tailing behind him, mumbling something about payback and a lot of coffee.


	3. Kiss

“Can I kiss you?” asked out of the blue Steve, with a small smile tugging his lips. Looking at Tony on the other side of the kitchen table, crossing his arms over the table and leaning over.

“Mh?” mumbled Tony raising his eyes from the tablet in his hand, blinking and raising an eyebrow questioning.

“Can I kiss you?” repeated Steve, with a soft voice still smiling.

And Tony blinked looking put out by the sudden request, before blurting out a soft “Ok?”.

After that everything happened real fast… well fast for Tony liking at last. Steve leaned over the table. Put one hand in Tony’s hair just to thug the man toward him, and plant a soft kiss on the parted lips in front of him.

A quick peck, and then everything finished.

Steve still smiling happy moved away, murmured a soft “Thank You.” and left the kitchen with an astonished Tony behind, him with his mouth open still working on what just happened.


	4. Dream

A scream. Hot sun burning his skin. Growing pain in his chest, and a constant mumbling in distance. A name… his name, repeated and repeated over and over again, and then his eyes snapped open.

“What…?” Tony mumbled with hoarse voice, his throat burning and tears running down his face.

“Shhhh” Steve voice reached his ears, soft and soothing. Tony blinked again, moving an hand to wipe away tears, just when a warm body moved. And strong arm wrapped around his still shacking form, in a tight hug. “No more bad dream” whispered giving little kiss on his neck. “I’m here, i will always be here for you”. More little kisses ghosted his skin, and Tony sighed relaxing again.

“I love you” Tony mumbled back, just before drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

But that was only a dream, a beautiful dream, because Steve wasn’t there anymore. And nothing was worth anymore.


	5. Look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored, and trying to come out of the writer block, i wrote this little thing inspired by this lovely prompt " _Imagine the OTP sitting on a couch, reading their books, when suddenly Person A throws their book across the room. Person B watches as A buries their head in their hands and softly whisper ‘why are they so god damn stupid?’_ ". Hope it makes sense, but i’m sure it doesn’t. I’m sorry.

It was strangely peaceful, for the day. Nothing out of the ordinary at the Academy… nothing, but Tony flipping lazily through the page of one of his art book. One that he used to study with. Thick, heavy and well used for his study, and like Tony loved to remind him about his ‘ _boring and stupid book_ ‘, quoting his actual world.

A peaceful morning, till a deep sigh, and Tony squirming near him, made Steve raise an eyebrow and tilt his head without leaving the book in his hand. Actually ignoring Tony.

Around fifteen minute later and a finger poking at his side, a whine and the most suffering series of sigh a human could hold, Steve turned around looking finally in Tony’s eyes, that after a little smile averted his gaze turning back to the book like nothing happened.

Sighing, Steve turned back to his book, set on keeping his attention on his reading no matter what Tony did. Or at last try to…

Because he tried and tried really hard, but after more then twenty minute, of insufferable sighing and seeing that Steve didn’t turned to him, Tony just threw the book he was flipping through away, hitting the cabinet on the other side of the couch, and making the object on it fall on the floor with loud thud. Catching like that Steve attention.

“What?” demand the blond raising his hand in a desperate gesture, just few second before that Tony flopped on his lap burying his face in his stomach.

“Why are they so goddam stupid?!?” mumbled shaking his head.

“They are not stupid Tony, they are book” Steve sighed, abandoning his book and letting his free hand slide in the brown messy strand of the boy hair, massaging his scalp for few second before stopping and pulling lightly at the same hair.

“Also, why did you throw my book in that way Tony?” asked after another minute of complete silence looking at the the hard cover half ripped from the book itself, in a strange and detached voice.

“I… mh…” started Tony, hissing at the pulling, but moving his eyes from the book to Steve face and vice versa. “Sorry? But you didn’t talk to me, and i wanted your attention?” continued the boy, blinding going to catch Steve hand in his hair, just to make the other boy stop his pulling. “And if you are are worried about the damage, i can always buy you a new book ok? Anyway that was all ruined, you needed a new book and…” and an hand covered his mouth shutting Tony and his rumbling.

“I’m not interested in the book condition Tony, but could you… mh.. please move away from me?” asked Steve, face red and moving his eyes on the other side of the room, focusing his attention back on the book, letting finally Tonys hair go.

“Ok” Started Tony, making his hand slowly slid on Steve chest till… oh… OH… “ooooh” and a big smirk grew on the boy face, while the blonde face turned even more red. “Well seeing you have other thing in mind” started winking and moving his eyes from Steve lower half to his face “we could always turn the day into more fun activity…”


	6. Well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Steve stared at the man in his arm for no less than few second, before putting the man back on his feet and crossing his arm over his chest.

“You fainted…straight into my arms.” started raising an eyebrow and moving few step back, just to put a little distance between them. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Ended with a little smile on his face and shaking his head.

“Well” started the other man straightening his shirt, and smirking. “You didn’t catch all my message, so i needed to be more bold.” continued closing again the little distance between them, looking up in the blond eyes before turning around, and moving back to the counter to order his coffee.

Everything just happened so fast, that Steve didn’t know if it was real or what. When the other voice reached his ears Steve raised his eyes arching a eyebrow.

“Want something?” asked Tony now in front of the counter. Shaking his head Steve moved closer to the other man, that after the answer ordered his cup of coffee.

“My name is Steve by the way” started the blond giving his hand to the other.

“I know” stated Tony reaching for the offered hand and shaking it. “I’m Tony, nice to meet you”.

And at that Steve just stared with mouth open, not knowing what to say.

“What are you doing there?” said Tony from behind Steve, that just startled turned around to find Tony near a table with his cup in one hand and the other pointing at the table. “Let’s talk, shall we?” continue sitting on a chair the moment Steve moved toward him. “Maybe from this sleepless night can comes something good” ended taking a sip of the hot coffee staring with a smile at the blond now seated in front of him.

A very beautiful night.


	7. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know *shrugs* also is old this one

He could hear the faint explosion, the distant gunshot echoed through his body, mixed with strange sound, like churning, gurgling and dropping. Water? Blood? Either? Neither? He couldn’t understand, but he wanted, he wanted so bad.

The dream, the vision melted one into another, until he couldn't distinguish between them anymore. Dream vs vision, reality vs delirium.

And then his eyes snapped open. His breath quick and erratic, the sweet cooling down on his over heated skin, the faint beeping of some machinery drilling in his ears, and bright light blinding his vision.

Everything was wrong.

Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrong.

A scream and a cool hand landed on his shoulder, a soothing voice started to talk calming his nerve, and everything turned, shifted in the clicked in the right place. The voice, this man that continued to talk was his life the one that he lost, the one… and another scream, his voice. The scream was his.

“It’s ok Captain, breath with me. You are safe, you are among friend and this is an hospital” the soothing voice continued, and Steve closed his eyes again, sighing letting the voice and the warm touch lull him back to sleep, not before…

“Your name?” asked in a cracked voice.

“Tony” started the man with a little smile starting to play on his lips. “My name is Tony Stark”. And after that everything went dark again, and Steve slipped back in a blissful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back in the Sentinel/Guide AU hell and this happened.

Tony didn’t know when it all started… well ok, maybe he knew, but that was not the problem at the moment. The problem now was just in front of him, looking at him like a piece of puzzle that just clicked in the right place. Like HE was the last piece of puzzle, the missing piece.

Oh boy, and he didn’t like. He didn’t like it at all.

Feeling all the wall he built through the years, start to crumble. Open to let the other man in, and feeling like that, the raw amazement pouring out of Steve.

No. He couldn’t be Steve Guide. He couldn’t be. But here it was, his spirit guide nuzzling and purring under Steve. Completely ignoring his owner feeling, lookin all smug and satisfied, and…

…and Tony turned around starting to move out of the room, ignoring Steve voice, ignoring everything around him. Stopping only when a Lion moved in front of the door, blocking his escape. Lion that just stared at him, yawned and curled on the floor, followed by his black fox curling near the other animal.

What the hell was that?

“Tony…”

“No.”

“Please turn around” Steve voice was soft, pleading and tinged with awe, love and complete trust.

“Don’t” Tony hissed turning around to face Steve. “You don’t know me, you don’t know, you can’t trust me like that… you can’t…”

“What? Trust you? Love You?” Steve asked, closing the distance between them and placing a hand on Tony’s own, moving his thumb on his wrist in a slow circle.

“No” Tony hissed. “but…”

“Let this happen.” whispered Steve. “It’s going to be ok. Let me love you, let your love free.” Pleaded and waited. Drinking with his eyes the man in front of him. Every little twitch, every little puff of air, the fast heartbeat. Till a little nod answered his question.

After that, he closed the distance, without letting go Tony hand and let their lips touch in a tender gesture. Closing his eyes and letting his sense run finally free, locking them on the man in front of him. Giving like that the final push to the wall in Tony’s brain, letting the connection between them finally spark and came alive in warm wave.

That was finally a Sentinel and his Guide.

That was finally a new beginning.


	9. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only thing i can say... heavy angst

A life not mine, but at the same time mine.  
A life without you, a life with you.  
All mixed, all confused.

Which life is real? This one, or that one?   
The you from the past, or the you from the present?   
The me in this life, or the me in the other life?  
I want to know, and i don’t want to know.

“All this memories are not mine.”

_“I know.”_

“I want them to stop them.”

_“I know.”_

“HOW CAN I STOP THEM?” Tony screamed in the dark workshop.

_“I don’t know”_

The same voice, but a different voice.

“You are not me.” Tony whispered looking at the open bottle in front of him, and the full glass near.

_“I am.”_

“Maybe drinking will shut you down.” Tony said lifting the bottle in his trembling hand, emptying the content in his hand.

_“Maybe.”_

“Yes.” Tony smiled with tears streaming down his face. “Everything will end.” He ended, swallowing the pills with the glass of whiskey, and closing his eyes, letting everything comes to an end.

Leaving behind only a little note.

_"Always together, eternally divided.  
Life and Death.”_

And two names… _Stephen_ and _Antonia_. Names crossed with a black pen, and a little addiction highlighted… _‘Never Again.’_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did it for the featheruary, and i don't know, i'm just trying to write something and coming out of this huge writers block

Blood at his feet, feather tinted in red fluttering around. Dark shadow moving in silence and an immeasurable pain at his back, and a scream bubbling in his chest.

Pain, pain so much pain.

Tony screamed.

Shadows starting to cover his body, the world disappearing around him… and then Tony jolted awake taking deep ragged breath, with a gentle hand stroking his lower back, a soft voice whispering in his ears and light turning to shine through the darkness.

“Breath with me, slowly…” Steve soothing voice said. “It was just a dream, a bad dream.” Continued stroking Tony’s back.

“It wasn’t” Tony only words, while his hand reached behind his back tracing slowly the scar, of his long lost wings.


End file.
